dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Characters
This is a list of notable characters who exist in the Dragon Ball universe. Note that select characters may appear under more than one section. Characters by race Androids * Android 8 * Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Android 16 * Android 17 (Super 17, Hell Fighter 17) * Android 18 * Android 19 * Arale Norimaki * Obotchaman * Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) * Cell Jr. * Dr. Gero * Dr. Kochin * Dr. Wheelo * Hatchyack Animals * Mr. Pig (pig) * Bear Thief (bear) * Bee (dog) * Bubbles (monkey) * Captain Ginyu (frog) * Captain Yellow (tiger) * Chopey (pterodactyl) * Gregory (grasshopper) * King Furry (dog) * Konkichi (fox) * Korin (cat) * Monster Carrot (rabbit) * Oolong (pig) * Puar (cat) * Scratch (cat) * Shu (fox) * Turtle (turtle) * Neko Majin (cat) Arlians * Atla * Greger * King Moai * Lemlia * Lesoy * Yetti Conosians * Minotia * Tapion Demons * Dabura * Hirudegarn * Janemba * Lord Yao * Lucifer * Spike the Devil Man Dragons * Black Star Shenron * Giran * Icarus * Porunga * Shenron Shadow Dragons * Black Smoke Shenron * Eis Shenron * Haze Shenron * Naturon Shenron * Nuova Shenron * Oceanus Shenron * Rage Shenron * Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) Icejins * Cooler * Frieza * King Cold * Kuriza Galaxy Warriors * Bido * Bojack * Bujin * Kogu * Mamba * Princess Snake * Zangya Genies * Mr. Popo * Majin buu (Good buu/ Evil buu/ Super buu / Kid buu) Humans * Angela * Bacterian * Bora * Bulma * Caroni * Chi-Chi * Chiaotzu * Colonel Silver * Colonel Violet * Commander Red * Dr. Briefs * Dr. Flappe * Dr. Kori * Emi * Fortuneteller Baba * General Blue * General Copper * General White * Grandpa Gohan * Gurumes * Hasky * Hercule * Honey (from Neko Majin Z) * Krillin * Launch * Lieutenant/Captain Dark * Lime * Lord Jaguar * Mai * Maloja * Maron * Marron * Master Roshi * Master Shen * MenMen * Mercenary Tao * Mr. Lao * Mrs. Briefs * Mutaito * Nam * Ninja Murasaki * Ox-King * Penny * Piroshki * Pocowatha * Puck * Ranfan * Rising Dragon * Senbei Norimaki * Sherman Priest * Sky Dragon * Staff Officer Black * Suno * "The Dictator" * Thunderbolt (from Neko Majin Z) * Tien Shinhan * Tiencha * Upa * Videl * Weaver * Yajirobe * Yamcha Human/Saiyan hybrids Kanassans * Demetrious * Toolo Kashvars * Hoy Majins * Babidi * Bibidi * Dabura * Majin Buu (Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu) * Majin Vegeta * Pui Pui * Spopovich * Yakon * Yamu Makyans * Garlic * Garlic Jr. * Ginger * Mustard * Nicky * Salt * Sansho * Spice * Vinegar Namekians * Cargo * Cymbal * Dende * Drum * Guru * Kami * Katas * King Piccolo * Moori * Nail * Piano * Piccolo * Lord Slug * Tambourine * Nameless Namek Oni * Goz * King Yemma * Mez * Nameless director * Nameless driver * Nameless guide * Saike Saiyans * Bardock * Borgos * Broly * Fasha * Gogeta * Goku (born Kakarot) * King Vegeta * Nappa * Onio (from Neko Majin Z) * Paragus * Raditz * Scarface * Shorty * Shugesh * Tarble * Tora * Turles * Vegeta * Vegito * Zorn Tuffles * Baby * Dr. Raichi Characters by association Cooler's Armored Squadron * Salza * Doore * Neiz ''Dr. Slump'' * Akane Kimidori * Arale Norimaki * Gatchan * Midori Norimaki * Mr. Pig * Obotchaman * Senbei Norimaki * Taro Soramame * Tsukutsun Tsun * Turbo Norimaki Dr. Wheelo's bio-warriors * Dr. Kochin * Ebifurya * Kishime * Mikokatsun Fortuneteller Baba's fighters * Bandages the Mummy * Fangs the Vampire * Grandpa Gohan * The Invisible Man * Spike the Devil Man Frieza's henchmen * Cui * Dodoria * Zarbon Frieza's soldiers * Appule * Blueberry * Malaka * Namole * Planthorr * Raspberry Ginyu Force * Burter * Ginyu * Guldo * Jeice * Recoome Bojack's Galaxy Crew * Bojack * Bido * Bujin * Kogu * Zangya Garlic Jr.'s henchmen ''Dead Zone'' * Ginger * Nicky * Sansho Spice Boys (Garlic Jr. Saga) * Mustard * Salt * Spice * Vinegar Kais * East Kai * Grand Kai * King Kai (North Kai) * South Kai * West Kai Kai understudies * Arqua (East Kai's student) * Caterpy * Chapuchai * Froug * Goku (King Kai's student) * Maraikoh * Mijorin (King Kai's student) * Olibu (King Kai's student) * Papoi (South Kai's student) * Pikkon (West Kai's student) * Sarta (King Kai's student) * Tapkar * Torbie Supreme Kais * Elder Kai * Grand Supreme Kai * Kibito Kai * Northern Supreme Kai * Southern Supreme Kai * Supreme Kai (Eastern Supreme Kai) * Western Supreme Kai Lord Slug's henchmen * Angila * Commander Zeeun * Gyoshu * Kakuja * Medamatcha * Wings Machine Mutants * Bizu * Commander Nezi * Dr. Myu * General Rilldo * Giru * Luud * Natt * Ribet Red Ribbon Army affiliates * Buyon * Captain Yellow * Colonel Silver * Colonel Violet * Commander Red * Dr. Flappe * Dr. Gero * General Blue * General Copper * General White * Hasky * Lieutenant/Captain Dark * Major Metallitron * Mercenary Tao * Ninja Murasaki * Staff Officer Black Sigma Force * Bizu * Commander Nezi * Natt * Ribet Turles' henchmen * Amond * Cacao * Daiz * Lakasei * Rasin Wizards * Babidi * Bibidi * Hoy See also * List of tertiary characters * * * Category:Lists